La Terapia
by CrimsonMizzle
Summary: U.A... Qué puede resultar de... Mina psicóloga, Serena bipolar y Darien depresivo. Definitivamente nada bueno...
1. Serena

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**La Terapia**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Hay aproximadamente 7.000 millones de personas en el mundo, 3.500 millones corresponden a "hombres"… si de esa cantidad descontamos niños, abuelos, gay, psicópatas, y uno que otro cagao de la cabeza… nos da un aproximado de 1.000 millones de "hombres" para poder escoger. Y de ese millón tenía que escoger justo al más pastel de todos los pasteles en el mundo por la puta…

Afortunadamente entre los 7.000 millones de personas encontré una regia psicóloga que me está ayudando con mi problema. De hecho hoy tengo sesión con ella ¿quieren acompañarme?

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Llego a la consulta y como siempre está con la vista clavada en su laptop, muy concentrada. No, se equivocan no está escribiendo un informe, ni nada por el estilo. Está buscando objetos ocultos en algún juego en la red.

—¡Hola Mina! —saludo como siempre y ella responde lo mismo de todas las sesiones.

—¡Hola Serena!, dame dos segunditos que me faltan dos cositas que encontrar.

Como yo la conozco y sé que no le faltan dos sino que solamente dos ha encontrado, me quito la chaqueta, me sirvo un trago y me acomodo en el futón. Después de cinco minutos llega a mi lado y la tengo toda para mí.

—¿Cómo estás Serena?

—Bien, pero ya se me va a pasar —respondo sin ningún ánimo.

—En ese caso comencemos inmediatamente —se dirige hasta un armario donde saca una caja, yo ya sé su contenido. Es lo que me encanta de la terapia.

Regresa a mi lado y se sienta junto a mí en una mano trae la caja y en la otra su trago.

—Aquí está el Señor Callampín —me extiende un muñeco muy parecido a mi ex— ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy? —pregunta entusiasmada.

—Mmm… para comenzar torturarlo, luego sacarle los ojos y finalmente arrojarlo por la ventana.

—¡Genial!

De la caja saco una cajita con alfileres y se los clavo por todos lados.

—Infeliz, desgraciado, maldito, ojalá y te quedes impotente "#$%&¨*&%$#" /&¨*—comienzo con una sarta de juramentos y mi psicóloga como buena especialista me ayuda.

Una vez que no tengo donde más clavarle alfileres al Señor Callampín, cuando le voy a arrancar lo botones que tiene por ojos llamaron a la puerta, juro que casi me infarto. Era un hombre guapísimo.

—Serena, te importaría compartir la sesión de hoy con Darien —fueron las mágicas palabras emitidas de la boca de mi querida psicóloga.

—Por supuesto que no me importaría compartir. _**(ni la sesión, ni el futón, ni mi cama, ni mi cuerpecito… soy tan filántropa)**_

En ese momento el morenazo entró y se sentó en el futón que yo había dejado segundos atrás. Mina se dirigió hasta el armario nuevamente y regresó con otra caja, que se la extendió a él. Creo que el pobre estaba peor que yo, ya que cuando sacó a su muñeca, la sacó en dos partes.

—¿Qué haremos hoy con María Antonieta? —preguntó Mina.

—Sacarle los ojos, cortarle el cabello y arrojarla por la ventana.

—¡Genial! —dije yo y él sonrió.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

(\(\

(=';')

(('')('') Cris.

¡Cariños a Todas!

y

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!


	2. Como Llegó Serena a Terapia I

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**La Terapia**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Miraba su reloj impacientemente mientras sus piernas la llevaban de un lado a otro. Esa mañana parecía que el cosmos había confabulado en su contra. Al despertar se encontró con que las cañerías del gas estaban congeladas y el agua con que se duchó parecía provenir del polo norte.

Después perdió el autobús y tuvo que tomar un taxi que le cobró un ojo de la cara, para colmo su mala suerte le había llegado su período por lo que andaba de muy mal humor y para rematar su novio le había pedido reunirse antes que entrara a trabajar y él aún estaba retrasado.

—Solo a Diamante se le ocurre verme antes de entrar a trabajar —colocó sus manos a la altura de sus labios y las impregnó con el vapor de su boca, hacía un frío de los mil demonios— pero es lógico el pobre se muere por mí ¿acaso me irá a pedir que nos vayamos a vivir juntos?

Volvió a consultar su reloj, sacó el móvil de su bolso. Cuando estaba marcando sintió una cálida voz tras de sí.

—Ya estoy aquí muñeca —Serena se volteó y chocó con los ojos que tanto amaba.

—¡Ante!, estaba muriendo de frío por tu culpa ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —se oía a reproche más que a pregunta.

—Surgió un pequeño inconveniente en el trayecto.

—Y ¿por qué no me avisaste?

—Lo siento muñeca —suspiró— pero ya estoy aquí. Se acercó a ella y la saludó con un casto beso en los labios.

—Bueno y que es eso tan urgente que no podía esperar —la rubia intuyó que se venía algo nada agradable.

—Muñeca… Serena… tu, yo, nosotros…

—Diamante sé muy bien conjugar los verbos, así que no me vengas con esas idioteces —su semblante se volvió serio y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro— ahora mismo dime qué rayos te traes.

—Serena, lo que ocurre… es que… creo que debemos terminar —Serena frunció el ceño, ladeó la cabeza y movió los ojos de un lado a otro varias veces.

—¿Me estás terminando?

—Lo que pasa es… no eres tu muñeca, el problema soy yo.

—No me vengas con esos discursos idiotas. ¡Quiero saber inmediatamente con quien mierda me estás engañando!

—Pero muñeca no te enfades. Además jamás te he engañado.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué me quieres dejar? —Diamante suspiró derrotado.

—Lo que ocurre, es…que tú no estás bien. Necesitas terapia muñeca.

—¿COMO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN MALDITO INFELIZ? ¡QUE TERAPIA, NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS!

—No grites muñeca —pidió quedo.

—¡NO ME LLAMES MUÑECA! Hijo de tu mamá.

—Serena, de verdad necesitas terapia… tu bipolaridad…

—¿YO BIPOLAR? —largó a reír irónicamente— DE DONDE CUERNOS SACASTE QUE YO SOY BIPOLAR —largó a llorar y Diamante le extendió un pañuelo.

—Serena, asúmelo. Necesitas ayuda —posó una mano sobre su hombro, pero ella lo alejó como si tuviera lepra.

—Lo que necesito es un "#$ % que te saque la "#$% ¨* y te haga "#$ /&%= ¡eso es lo que necesito! —se paró y comenzó a caminar lentamente para dirigirse a su trabajo. De pronto se detuvo y sin voltear llamó a su ex novio.

—Diamante.

—Si muñeca.

—Ándate a la "#$ ¨*=?$%& —y continuó su camino hasta su trabajo.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Llegó a su módulo y se desparramó en el asiento. No podía creer que el hombre de su vida acabara de romper con ella y todo porque él cría que era ¿bipolar?

Se acomodó en el módulo, preparó todo lo necesario para comenzar la jornada laboral. Prendió su computador y se colocó el cintillo en su cabeza para comenzar a atender amablemente a los clientes que llamarían para comprar algún producto que hubiesen visto por televisión… los famosos ¡llame ya!

Para su mala suerte tan pronto se conectó calló el primer llamado.

—Buen día Serena Tsukino al habla, ¿en que lo puedo servir?

—Señorita quisiera esa cosa que sirve para hacer esa cuestión —señaló el cliente.

Cri, cri, cri, cri…

—Perdón me podría explicar una vez más que necesita, porque creo no haber entendido.

—Le dije que quiero esa cosa que sirve para hacer esa cuestión —volvió a repetir el cliente.

—¿Y esa cuestión sería?

—¿Cómo no me va a entender? ¡Si soy muy claro en mi explicación!

_**(Paciencia Serena, paciencia… la paciencia es una virtud —decía su conciencia**_— _**respira, cuenta hasta diez)**_

—Perdone señor, lo que ocurre es que en este momento la cosa que usted quiere está agotada. Entonces tendrá que llamar en otro momento para ver si hay disponibles.

—Mmm… que mal y de casualidad no tendrán esa otra cosa que sirve para la otra cuestión.

—No señor, no nos quedan cosas para ninguna cuestión —respondió quedo.

—Buuuu, bueno gracias de todos modos.

—Hasta luego señor que tenga buena tarde —cortó el llamado.

Apoyó su frente sobre el escritorio y pestañaba constantemente para evitar dejar salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Primero Diamante y ahora este viejo de mierda —suspiró— ¿habrá algo peor?

En eso recibió el segundo llamado de la mañana.

—Buen día Serena Tsukino al habla, ¿en que lo puedo servir?

—¡Usted y su empresa no sirven para nada! Me tienen hace veinte minutos esperando en línea y aún no solucionan mi problema.

—Disculpe señora, pero no se a que se refiere específicamente.

—Compré una crema para las arrugas que venden ustedes y que promete hacer maravillas… pero es una verdadera estafa, la crema vale hongo… ¡no sirve para nada! Y quiero me devuelvan mi dinero.

—Para ello necesita hablar con un supervisor.

—Eso mismo me dijo la otra idiota que me atendió antes —Serena comenzó a contar mentalmente, tratando de controlarse— y aún no me llama.

—Señora, si está ocupando el teléfono ¿cómo quiere que la contacte?, ¿por señales de humo?

—Eso es problema de él. Yo quiero hablar con ese idiota ¡ahora! Me entendió ¡AHORAAAA!

—Sí le entendí y no es necesario que grite.

—Es que me tiene aburrida, además son unos estafadores. Prometen cosas que no cumplen.

—Señora, la crema dice que sirve para atenuar las líneas de expresión.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que la crema ayuda, no hace milagros.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

(\(\

(=';')

(('')('') Cris.

¡Cariños a Todas!

y

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!

**Mayilu – usako tsukino de chiba – HyeEun – gabitamoonbunny – PaUsagi Shields – Luna-P27 – paola – UKT – MajOCullenRivas – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – yesqui2000 – analang – Lady Chiba Tsukino – VICO-darien – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – karly15 – issyx – cristal – moni moonchiba, a las alertas y a mis lectoras anónimas.**

.


	3. Darien

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**La Terapia**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Estaba desesperado por llegar al apartamento con la mujer que amaba. Toda una semana fuera de la ciudad por un congreso de médicos y alejado de su novia lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pese a la impaciencia manejó prudentemente hasta llegar al estacionamiento del edificio. Bajó del carro tomó su bolso de viaje y un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas del asiento trasero, luego se dirigió rumbo al elevador. Una vez adentro se miró al espejo arreglando su cabello y acomodando su ropa. Cuando llegó a destino metió la llave a la puerta abrió y sorpresa…

A la entrada había dos maletas. Enarcó una ceja y sin decir una palabra se dirigió en busca de su amor. La encontró en el estudio riendo a carcajadas mientras escribía algo en su laptop. En el más absoluto silencio Darien se acercó a ella.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella se detuvo a observarla. Se veía radiante, tan feliz…

—Cómo está mi hermosa princesa —ella levantó la vista y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de su novio.

—¡Darien! ya estás aquí.

—Noooo, vengo en camino —señaló irónico. Se acercó hasta ella, la besó demandantemente y le entregó el ramo de rosas.

—Gracias, son hermosas.

—No más que tu preciosa —su semblante cambió a uno más serio— por cierto ¿qué significan esas maletas en la puerta?

—Ahhh… mmm… eso es… que… Darien tu sabes que te quiero mucho y... —el semblante de Darien ahora era casi fantasmagórico.

—¡No me digas que me vas a dejar! —ella suspiró.

—Darien, creo que es lo mejor.

—Pero ¿por qué?, ¿acaso fue por qué te gané la última vez en la carrera de autitos?

—No, no es por eso Darien… Además no me ganaste limpiamente, hiciste trampa. Pero es no viene al caso, es solo que me di cuenta de una pequeña cosita…

—¿De qué?

—Me gustan las mujeres —el moreno frunció el entrecejo y ladeó la cabeza, como si en aquella posición entendiera mejor.

—Me estás diciendo ¿qué me vas a dejar por una mu…mu?

—No te estoy dejando por una vaca, te estoy dejando por una mujer.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, solo me gustan y ya.

—Eres muy cruel, Haruka —comenzó a sollozar— jugaste con mis sentimientos y acabas de romper mi corazoncito.

—Darien —trató de consolar la rubia, pero él no la dejó. Limpió las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y su rostro se tornó sumamente serio.

—¡Darien cuernos! Quiero que salgas inmediatamente de mi apartamento. ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

—Darien, no seas infantil y compórtate como un hombre —regañó la rubia.

—¿Hombre?, ¿qué hombre? Si en este apartamento lo único que hay es un cornudo —gesticuló dos cuernitos sobre su cabeza con sus dedos.

—Pero Darien, aún podemos ser amigos… yo te quiero…

—NO, no quiero ser amigo tuyo. Es que aún no lo entiendes yo te amo y tu —hiperventiló— tu traicionaste mi confianza. Quiero que te vayas ahora, me entendiste dije ¡AHORA!

—¡Eres injusto!

—¡Injusto!, ¿injusto? Yo te voy a decir lo que es injusto… que tenga más cuernitos que Rodolfo el reno por culpa de una mu…mu…

—Ya te dije que Michiru no es una vaca —rezongó molesta.

—Así que se llama Michiru, pues hasta el nombre es feo, tanto como tu —su comportamiento era de niño chiquito.

—Darien te estás portando como un verdadero niño malcriado.

—Ja, yo malcriado —rodó los ojos— me acabas de plantar por una…

—No vuelvas a decirle mu…mu, ya te dije que no es una vaca —advirtió Haruka antes que Darien acabara la frase.

—Si no le iba a decir vaca a esa yegua

—¡Darien Chiba!

—No me interesa seguir oyendo tu voz, ni seguir viéndote. ¡Quiero que te marches ahora! —con una mano señaló la salida.

—Es lo que haré en este momento, pero Dari… —el moreno se tapó los oídos y comenzó a cantar fuertemente para no oírla.

—No oigo nada soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado, no oigo…

—¡Eres infantil— Haruka cerró la laptop, se dirigió hasta la puerta y cogió el asa de las maletas. Abrió la puerta, sacó las maletas y se volvió a mirar a su ex— Adiós Darien.

—Ándate a la con"#$%&—respondió el moreno.

Cuando ya estuvo solo se dejó caer en el sofá y pestañó varias veces seguidas para evitar dejar salir lágrimas.

—Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien —se consolaba así mismo— esto no es nada. Tu puedes, tu puedes, eres fuerte —inhaló profundamente y… largó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—BUUUUAAAAAA BUUUUAAAA BUUUUAAAA ¿por qué a mí?, ¿por qué? Juro que no me voy a volver a enamorar nunca más. Las mujeres son pérdida de tiempo… y de dinero. ¡NO! desde hoy en adelante ese nombre está borrado de mi vocabulario. ¡No más mujeres en mi vida! De hoy en adelante todas son unas ¡Mu!

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Esa noche no podía dormir y no dejaba de pensar en Haruka, así que se vistió y se fue al mejor lugar donde podía pasar sus penas… un bar… gay.

—¡Hola guapo! Que te trae por aquí —dijo el barman que lo devoraba con la mirada.

—Quiero un tequila.

—¿Penitas de amor?

—No, no tengo ningún problema. Soy feliz, mi vida va genial… salvo un par de yeguas está todo perfecto —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Quieres compañía? —susurró a su espalda un pelirrojo que se acomodaba en el asiento de al lado, en la barra del bar.

—No, estoy bien así solo —respondió fríamente.

—¿Y qué hace un bomboncito como tú? en un lugar como este.

—Esperando el autobús —señaló irónico— que pregunta más idiota acabas de hacer amigo mío. Qué se supone que va a estar haciendo un macho a estas horas de la noche en un bar de maricas y bebiendo tequila.

—Buscando que le den como bombo en fiesta —respondió el barman.

—Mejor dedícate a preparar tragos ¿no? —sentenció Darien— Estoy pasando mis penas —señaló en un puchero el guapo moreno.

—¿Penitas de amor? —Darien rodó los ojos

—¿Por qué mierda todo lo hablan con diminutivos? —gruñó molesto— bomboncito, penitas…

—Es que nosotros somos muy sensibles y hablamos con el corazoncito, guapo —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Ahhh.

—Y entonces ¿por qué estás sufriendo?

—Por culpa de una mala mu que me cagó con una yegua —escupió con rabia.

—Pobrecito.

—Lo sé… soy un pobre hombre que tiene su corazoncito echo pedacitos por culpa de esas pérfidas.

—Mmm… y ¿qué planeas hacer?

—Por lo pronto ahogar mis penitas en alcohol.

—Eso no es buena idea. El último hombre que entró a este bar y se le ocurrió ahogar sus penas con alcohol —señaló unas mesas más allá— ahora se llama Mimet y es nuestra estrella —Darien lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y de una sola vez se bebió todo el contenido de su vaso.

—Muchachos, si me llega a pasar lo que a él —señaló a Mimet— no dejen que me ponga un nombre tan ridículo —tomó la botella y comenzó a beber directamente de ella.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

(\(\

(=';')

(('')('') Cris.

**¡Capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño a ****Ayra-Stark-Wolf!**

¡Cariños a Todas!

y

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!

**Mayilu – usako tsukino de chiba – HyeEun – gabitamoonbunny – PaUsagi Shields – Luna-P27 – paola – UKT – MajOCullenRivas – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – yesqui2000 – analang – Lady Chiba Tsukino – VICO-darien – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – karly15 – issyx – criztal – moni moonchiba – Genddrene – SirenaMisty – AlezziTA'91 – AHRG – Etsuko-Ai – RushiaReiesu, a las alertas y a mis lectoras anónimas.**

.


	4. Como Llegó Serena a Terapia II

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**La Terapia**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

—¡TSUKIIIINNNNOOOOOO!

Serena lanzó un suspiro al aire y fijó su vista en la pantalla del computador.

—¿Por qué te levantaste hoy Serena?, ¡maldito día! —murmuró para sí misma completamente abatida y dejándose caer sobre el escritorio.

—TSUKIIIINNNNOOOO TE QUIERO EN MI OFICINA AHORAAAAAAA.

—Ya voy —murmuró de mala gana, se incorporó, pero no se levantó.

—¡TSUKINO!

—Dije que ya voy.

—¡TSSSSUUKIIINNOOOOO!

—¡DIJE QUE YA VOY, VIEJO SORDO! —gruñó y gritó de mala gana.

Se levantó de su silla, quitó el cintillo de su cabeza, arrojándolo al escritorio. Volvió a lanzar un suspiro al aire, para luego dirigirse hasta la oficina de su jefe.

—Aquí estoy —dijo sin un ápice de emoción alguna en su voz.

—Estás despedida.

—¿DE VERDAD? —curiosamente su voz se oía animada.

—Tu forma de tratar a nuestros clientes no es precisamente lo que necesitamos en esta empresa. Además tu trato para conmigo deja bastante que desear —la rubia enarcó una ceja y lo miró desafiante.

—¿Bastante que desear? —se cruzó de brazos— yo le diré lo que deja bastante que desear —tomó aire y comenzó— Tener un jefe tirano como usted que no hace más que hincharnos las pelotas todos los días, esos clientes de mierda que llaman para comprar puras "#$%&¨*, los productos que vendemos que son una mierda y este call center que ¡vale callampa! al igual que usted.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio de su ex jefe, tomó su finiquito y caminó hasta la puerta. Hasta que una voz la detuvo por unos segundos.

—¡EXIJO QUE TE DISCULPES INMEDIATAMENTE! —era la voz exaltada de su antiguo jefe. Serena se volteó a mirarlo con cara de cri cri.

—¿Disculparme? ¿Yooooo? ¿Usted es weón, o se lo violó un león? Cómo me voy a disculpar con un infeliz como usted que me hizo la vida a cuadritos durante tres años y que ya no tiene ninguna relación conmigo. Debería hacerse ver —Serena se volteó nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡TSUKIIINOOOO!

—¡Váyase a la mierda! —respondió sin voltearse a mirarlo y acabó de salir de la oficina.

Cuando llegó hasta su escritorio recogió rápidamente sus cosas. En ese momento comenzó a sonar su teléfono, pero tenía ninguna intención ni obligación de atender, pero sin pensarlo lo hizo.

—Buen día Serena Tsukino al habla, ¿en que lo puedo servir?

—Señorita Serena, deseo comprar… —la rubia no tuvo intención en dejar hablar a la clienta.

—Yo que usted lo pensaría dos veces antes de comprar alguna porquería en esta "#$%¨*, porque los productos que venden son una estafa… las cremas no hacen milagros, las máquinas no le van hacer bajar ni un gramo, el shampoo no le va a hacer crecer el cabello…

—¡TSUKIIINNNNNOOOOO!

—Y mi jefe que es más feo que la mentira, va a tratar de convencerla de lo contrario, no le haga caso. Si los productos fueran buenos él no sería calvo, gordo, ni tendría patas de gallo en los ojos.

—¡BASSSSTTTTAAAA! —su ex jefe arrancó el cable telefónico para cortar el llamado— ¡esta vez sí que te pasaste Tsukino!

Serena no supo en qué momento se vio fuera del edificio escoltada por dos guardias de seguridad. Ya estando consciente y comenzando a asumir lo ocurrido suspiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

—¿Ahora qué haré? —miró su finiquito, era una buena suma de dinero que le permitía vivir holgadamente por unos meses— mmm… podría tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones —murmuró, mientras caminando llegó al parque número 10 donde se sentó en una banca del lugar.

De pronto una voz llamó su atención.

—Para la próxima cuenta hasta diez antes de actuar impulsivamente. Puede que no tengas tanta suerte como esta vez.

La curiosidad embargó a Serena y disimuladamente comenzó a acercarse hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

—Yo lo sé. Pero actuar así no es aconsejable…

Serena buscó, buscó, observó, miró y… nada… pero continuaba oyendo la voz. Hasta que de pronto dio con la dueña de aquella chillona voz.

—Mañana tengo todo el día ocupado, así que vendré por tu sesión pasado mañana a la misma hora de siempre —Serena enarcó una ceja y observaba en silencio, hasta que no aguantó más la curiosidad y se acercó lentamente hasta un árbol.

—Disculpe… pero ¿usted está haciendo lo que creo que hace?

—Y que su supone que usted cree que estoy haciendo —respondió la otra rubia.

—Dándole terapia a un gato, arriba de un árbol.

—Mmm… si y no… si le estoy dando terapia, pero no a un gato, sino a una gatita —los ojos de Serena se iluminaron como si hubiera encontrado el arcoíris al final del camino.

—¿De verdad?

—Ajá.

—Dios gracias por oír mi plegarias —señaló la rubia levantando las manos al cielo— en ese caso me podría dar terapia a mí.

Los ojitos de la rubia brillaban centellantes y una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¡Claro que siiiiiiiii! No sabes lo feliz que me haces —de un salto bajó del árbol quedando frente a frente a la otra loca— Mi nombre en Mina Aino y con gusto seré tu psicóloga.

—¿Estás segura que no hay problemas?, ¿no debes consultar tu agenda?

—Noooooo para nada, sé perfectamente todos mis horarios —la cara de Serena era de asombro.

—¡Uyyy que buena memoria!. Y te acuerdas de la cita de todos tus pacientes.

—Sip.

—Ahhhh y tienes muchos —la blonda comenzó a numerar con los dedos.

—Mmm… haber… tres gatos, un canario, un mapache, dos ardillas.

Cri, cri, cri, cri

—¿Y personas?

—Ahhhh… pues de esos tengo… —comenzó a contar nuevamente con los dedos— Contigo serían dos —Serena retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a sudar frío.

—Ehhh… mmm yo no, no, no no cre…cre… creo que sea bue…

—El otro paciente es un morenazo de ojos azules que está de infarto —habló Mina con los ojos entrecerrados sin despegar la mirada de la cara de la otra rubia.

—¿Cuándo comenzamos?

—Mañana mismo —sacó un tarjetero de su bolso y le entregó una tarjeta a la rubia— aquí está mi dirección. Mañana te espero a las 15:00, no vayas a faltar —Mina comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su carro.

—¡OYEEEEEE! no sabes cómo me llamo —Gritó Serena.

—Da igual, otra loca más.

—Mmm… en que te metiste Serena —murmuró mirando la tarjeta— naaahhhh ya he atendido tantos viejos de mierda, que otra chiflada qué más da. Además si el moreno está de infarto, quiero morir de ataque cardiaco.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

(\(\

(=';')

(('')('') Cris.

**Sakura Antoinette**** – ****Susy Marple**** – ****AlezziTA'91**** – ****Serena Eternal Star Moon**

¡Cariños a Todas!

y

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!

**Mayilu – usako tsukino de chiba – HyeEun – gabitamoonbunny – PaUsagi Shields – Luna-P27 – paola – UKT – MajOCullenRivas – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – yesqui2000 – analang – Lady Chiba Tsukino – VICO-darien – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – karly15 – issyx – criztal – moni moonchiba – Genddrene – SirenaMisty – AlezziTA'91 – AHRG – Etsuko-Ai – RushiaReiesu, a las alertas y a mis lectoras anónimas.**

.


End file.
